villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Burcell Brothers
The Burcell Brothers' are the 3 sons of overzealous Christian pro-life advocate Dwayne Burcell, brothers of Angelique Burcell, and villains in the Masters of Horror segment/short film Pro-Life (alternatively known as John Carpenter's Pro-Life). They were portrayed by Graeme McComb (as Caleb), Benjamin Rogers (as Cole), and Chad Krowchuk (as Darry). They aided their father on a mission from God as they taken hostage the Lincoln County Women's Health Services abortion clinic in Lincoln County, Wisconsin to only rescue their sister and to save her unborn infant whom the Burcell family did not know was a product of demonic rape and whose birth father was the false voice of God all along. Caleb Burcell Caleb Burcell: He is the eldest of the Burcell Brothers and the first born son of Dwayne Burcell. During their mission to rescue his sister Angelique, Caleb was killed by the clinic's director Dr. Kiefer and lost a great amount of blood as he soon died of a fatal gun shot wound on the neck. Cole Burcell Cole Burcell: He is the second born son of Dwayne. Cole aided his father in killing head abortionist Dr. Kiefer in a gruesome and brutal act of retribution after the doctor acted in self-defense and shot his older brother Caleb during the raid. Later when he and his father finally reached and found his sister Angelique he sees the demon baby on the floor. He became shocked and left. But later, during his failed attempt to leave the clinic alive, Cole was killed by his "brother-in-law", the demon who has come to see his precious child. Darry Burcell Darry Burcell: He is youngest of his three brothers and Dwayne's third son. Darry witnessed his father shooting the guard Kiernan in the head and became horrified before his own brothers shot the lock and open the gate. Darry decided to not join his father and his 2 brothers Caleb and Cole after the guard's death, believed he does not have it in him to take a life. Dwayne agreed but he soon asked his son to guard the gate outside and prevent anyone from escaping and reaching to the police. Darry halted and points the rifle at the family of a pregnant teenager named Joan Jones as the three were trying to get into their car and flee the shootout. He shot her arrogant and impatient father Sam in front of them. Darry soon left Joan and her mother Marie alone (though it is unsure if they both are still alive and left alone or if he shot them both and left them for dead) and entered the clinic in search of his family, only later to be shocked at the sight of the terrifying visage of his "brother-in-law", his beloved sister Angelique's demonic rapist who has killed him as he has finally come to see his half-human baby. Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased